<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>好邻居 by canlloveyou</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22618282">好邻居</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/canlloveyou/pseuds/canlloveyou'>canlloveyou</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassin's Creed - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Assassin's Creed: Rogue, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 19:07:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,686</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22618282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/canlloveyou/pseuds/canlloveyou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>我本来想开车但是最近太累了……真的太累了……<br/>是现代au。<br/>有一点点点连恩/霍普提及。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shay Cormac/George Monro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>好邻居</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>春天的时候谢伊跑去霍普家暂住，不仅仅是因为不喜欢之前的房子，也为了躲避连恩——他们吵了有史以来最厉害的一架，自他俩在幼儿园第一次见面就默契地坐在一起放声大哭之后，还真没爆发过这么大的战争。他俩对着对方怒吼，砸东西，跟俩傻子一样对着跳脚，最后谢伊宣布他再也受不了这样的合租室友。“那你搬出去啊！”连恩回答，“我反正不搬。”<br/>
搬就搬，谢伊说走就走，收拾了几样东西就拖着小箱子雄赳赳气昂昂地出了门，跟只鸭子一样挺着肚子迈步，连恩就跟看傻子一样在后面看着他。走出大概五步后，谢伊停下了脚步——连恩不仅没有挽留他，还关了门，屋里响起了超大声的摇滚乐。<br/>
失算。<br/>
现在回去敲门肯定很丢人，而且连恩也不一定会开。谢伊拖着箱子原地绕了两圈，开始思考能去哪里暂住。宾馆太贵，街头太冷，桥下太脏，另外租房也没钱。绝望中他掏出手机，拨了一个号码。<br/>
“谢伊，”那边接了电话，“我有告诉过你如果在我度假时来烦我，我就会打爆你的狗头。”<br/>
“紧急情况，”谢伊腆着脸，“霍普，我需要你的帮助。”<br/>
“你是要我从意大利飞回纽约给你帮助吗？那你为什么不大头朝下从你家天台往下来个自由落体，把一切都解决呢？”<br/>
“我去不了我家天台，”谢伊厚着脸皮说，“连恩把我赶出了家门，他想让我流落街头。他虐待我，欺辱我，我实在无法忍受寄人篱下的生活了，求求你帮我想个办法吧。”<br/>
“……你们吵架了？”<br/>
“对。”<br/>
“恭喜，”霍普无情地说，“地铁站是个好地方，找点报纸在衣服里塞一下可以保暖。”<br/>
“霍普！”<br/>
“去我家，钥匙在草地边角的土里，真是受够了你这个混蛋，如果我回家时家里一团糟，也许我们得上演柜中骷髅的戏码。”<br/>
“你就是格陵兰！你就是人类之光！”谢伊激动地喊道，“亲爱的！我太爱你了！”<br/>
总之半小时后，谢伊就出现在霍普的家门口，他兴奋地蹲下来像只狗刨土一样挖出了钥匙，冲到门前开锁。这时候旁边的门——霍普的邻居家——吱呀一声开了。<br/>
“嘿，”一个温和的声音响起，“你是霍普的朋友吗？”<br/>
谢伊扭过脸去，看到旁边房子的门廊下有一个中年男人，年纪在四十五岁左右，生着一张温厚的脸庞，标准的泡沫剧里的好邻居脸，笑容温暖，说话的声音像向日葵一样，扔到哪里都会湮没在茫茫人海中。是的，扔到哪里去都会湮没……但是谢伊的心脏狂跳了起来。哦操，这绝对是他的菜。从中学开始谢伊看上的每一个男人都他妈的不小于三十五，但是不小于三十五的男人们家里都有个会做超美味煎蛋培根意面和奶油蘑菇汤的好老婆，所以他只能是条万年单身狗，并在社交软件上努力地勾搭每一个相中的老男人。<br/>
但是从来都没有一个男人像这个人一样，如此的平凡但又击中谢伊的心脏，谢伊甚至没来得及看清他脸上的细节，只能迅速在脑子里留下一个光影就低下头。<br/>
“我是，”谢伊低下头去想用钥匙开门，“呃，我，我来暂住两天。”<br/>
“霍普给我打电话说了，”那个人饶有兴趣地靠在门柱上，该死的，他干嘛一直这样看着，“谢伊，对吗？我是乔治，乔治·门罗，很高兴认识你。”<br/>
“呃，我也……我也很高兴认识你，门罗先生，”钥匙在谢伊手里比一把破锄头还难用，“就……天气不错。”<br/>
那个人——门罗先生走了过来，有一只温暖的手握住了他的手，帮他拔出了钥匙。<br/>
“你插反了，”门罗轻声说，他的手像每一个中年男人一样粗糙而温暖，并且有力，“喏，这样，开了。”<br/>
“是啊……”谢伊傻乎乎地看着慢慢打开的门，“谢谢你……”<br/>
“不用谢，要我帮你把行李拎进去吗？”<br/>
“不，不用了，”谢伊一把拖住箱子挤进门里，“再见！”<br/>
砰的一声关上了门，年轻人慌乱地倚在门上，心脏跳的跟连恩那辆机车引擎一样轰隆隆轰隆隆（那玩意儿搅他清梦不止一次了）。他的头脑眩晕，血液倒流，呼吸急促，腿软的像根面条，还是他早上不小心煮过头的那种。<br/>
“哦，天哪，”他喃喃自语，“天哪……”<br/>
他甚至没看清对方眼睛的颜色，天地可鉴他连头都不敢抬，他脑子里的光影只记录了对方大概的模样，但单是五官排列的组合就足以击中他，还有那件灰色的T裇。那种衣服谢伊也有，但他永远穿不出那种晚春暖阳的感觉。更别提那人的手那么温暖有力，像个哥哥或者父亲。<br/>
“我个变态，”谢伊嘀咕着，“恋父癖，这绝对是恋父癖。”<br/>
他结婚了吗？这个年纪肯定结婚了，或者结过婚了，他手上没有戒指……等下那是右手，谢伊该趁机看看他的左手的，但是当时自己确实脑袋空空，想不到这一层。<br/>
哦天哪……</p><p>两个小时后谢伊正在床上打滚时，听见门铃的声音。他迷惑地爬起来去开门，结果差点没跳起来——好邻居门罗正端了个盘子笑眯眯地站在门口。<br/>
“你没事吧，年轻人？”门罗说，“你看起来脸很红……你发烧了吗？”<br/>
乔治·门罗理应被恶魔抓紧带去地狱免得危害人间因为他不仅这样理所当然充满魅力地站在谢伊面前，还伸出空着的一只手去摸谢伊的额头。谢伊的牙齿都开始打颤了，幸好他穿着宽松的睡裤不然他的小弟弟就已经被发现有一个冲向月球的梦想了。<br/>
“我想你发烧了，”门罗担忧地说，“我是想……嗯，想把这盘小点心给你，我的兄弟前几天来看我，给我带来一些自家做的蓝莓酱，我今天拿来做了小点心，你应该吃几个，拿好，”他把盘子放进谢伊手里，“在这里等我。”<br/>
说完他转身就走，留下谢伊傻乎乎地端着盘子，闻着果酱小点心的香味。大概半分钟后，门罗再次出现，手里拿着几盒感冒药。<br/>
“你烧的不严重，我想最好先别吃退烧药，先吃点感冒药，好吗？你咳嗽吗？”门罗对他微笑，连眼角的皱纹里都流淌着枫糖浆似的，“要不要我陪你去医院？”<br/>
“不不不不不用了，”谢伊紧张地说，“谢谢你，门罗先生，真的谢谢你。”<br/>
“没关系，孩子，”这个称呼差点让谢伊软到他怀里，“就只是注意身体，好吗？我知道你们年轻人工作与玩乐都不知收敛。我回去了，你快点吃点心吧，热的比较好吃。”他笑了笑，转身回家了。<br/>
谢伊麻木地关上门，走到餐厅把药和盘子放下，拿起麦黄色点缀着深紫色果酱的点心塞进嘴里，然后差点摔到桌子底下去。<br/>
他嚼着一嘴的甜蜜软香，几乎发出大声的控诉。<br/>
怎么能有人身上有这么多好处？！他妈的怎么能有人完美无缺！<br/>
不公平，法克，不公平！<br/>
他吃掉了点心，配着温水吃了药，满脸幸福地回到床上躺着，只觉得胃里暖暖的，好像也塞满了阳光一样，过了一会儿他才想起来自己没有感冒，吃个屁的感冒药。</p><p>接下来一整天门罗都没有再来打扰他。谢伊今天没有做饭，毕竟霍普家也没什么食材，更何况谢伊做饭难吃到了某种境界，用连恩的话来说，就是能让你看见潜意识里最深的噩梦。所以谢伊就以那盘点心为午餐，晚上点了披萨和啤酒，看着球赛度过了鸠占鹊巢的第一个快乐的夜晚。<br/>
连恩一整天没有消息，既没有电话，也没有短信，好像一点也不怕谢伊露宿街头，谢伊真是要气死了。虽然知道这形势太像俩初中小姑娘怄气了，但是那又咋样，反正初中小姑娘比连恩那个黑着脸的大秃头可爱一百倍。<br/>
哦，那叫板寸，那就是留着板寸的大秃头。<br/>
（连恩：总比你留个妹妹头还不好好打理强。）</p><p>第二天早上谢伊老大早就起床了，他得提前一个小时去坐地铁上班，万恶的周一。霍普的房子离公司太远了。幸好年初已经跳槽，不用在公司与连恩那个大笨蛋面面相觑。他随便穿上一件白色卫衣，哼着歌走出了门。<br/>
“谢伊？”旁边门廊上响起来他想听又不想听的声音，“好早，这就要去上班了吗？”<br/>
谢伊深呼吸了一下。<br/>
“是啊，”他尽量自然地说，“那个，谢谢你的点心和药，门罗先生，不过我没想到你也起这么早，没把盘子拿出来……”<br/>
“没关系，你有空再还给我，”门罗说，他手里拿着个喷壶，看起来在浇花，谢伊这才意识到他的门廊前有好几盆鲜花，这大概很符合一个中年男人的作风，“感冒好些了吗？不要太辛苦，免疫力会下降的。”<br/>
“好多了，”谢伊心虚地说，“我，我去上班了，门罗先生。”<br/>
“日安。”<br/>
“……日安。”</p><p>谢伊晚上九点多才回来，天已经擦黑，他饥肠辘辘，累的脚都抬不起来。他的上司——海尔森肯威是大魔头——接了一个大单子，所有人都跟疯了一样干活，而谢伊差不多是干的最多的。他总觉得海尔森在针对自己，那家伙看他的眼神未免太意味深长了。最悲惨的是谢伊下班后在地铁上睡着了，他坐过了站，不得不再坐回来，一来二去就折腾到现在，但是家里不会有个连恩给他端上热气腾腾的意面的。<br/>
他走到了距离门五步左右的距离，沮丧地蹲了下来。只有五步，但他实在抬不动脚了，而且胃好痛，大概没吃晚饭胃炎犯了，也不知道霍普家有没有胃药。<br/>
说巧不巧，隔壁的门又开了，从门缝里射出一缕橘黄色的灯光。门罗探头出来，手里拎着黑色的袋子，显然是出来丢垃圾的。谢伊希望他看不见自己，但事与愿违，门罗打开了廊灯，于是谢伊的身影彻底暴露在灯光下。<br/>
“谢伊？”果然门罗马上走了过来，“孩子，你怎么了？”<br/>
谢伊马上站起来，他还不想太丢脸，但是一试图直起身子，他就会疼的脸色发白，冷汗直冒。门罗一把扶住他。<br/>
“钥匙。”<br/>
谢伊摸出钥匙给他，然后任他扶着自己走到门前，开门开灯，扶自己进卧室。他歪在床上蜷缩起身体，疼的话都不想说。门罗不知道从哪里找到了霍普的医药箱，谢天谢地里面有胃药和止疼药，毕竟霍普也是个老病号。谢伊吃了药，重新躺回床上等药效发作。<br/>
“你吃晚饭了吗？”门罗温柔地问。<br/>
“没有……”<br/>
“先躺着，一会儿我来看你。”<br/>
他走了，谢伊叹了口气把自己缩在被子里，努力想熬过这阵子疼。多么糟糕的一天，工作堆上天花板，地铁坐过站，没有连恩做饭，胃疼，还在意中人面前丢了一波人。不过随着止疼药起效，他的脑子转了起来。门罗没戴任何戒指，但是无名指有戒痕。他离婚了？<br/>
他一直躺着，昏昏欲睡，不知道何时门罗又出现在他身边。“起来，孩子，把这个喝了。”于是他乖乖地坐起来，眼睛只睁得开半只，嘴唇碰到了一个冰凉的东西。他睁开一只眼，发现那是个盛着热粥的勺子。<br/>
……天……怎么会有这么体贴的人……<br/>
自幼儿园毕业以来，谢伊还从来没这么乖巧过。他吃掉了粥（他最讨厌的黏黏糊糊没味道的粥），而且是靠在门罗怀里吃的。每一口都暖和的不得了，而且他在被子下硬的跟块不锈钢似的，这不太舒服，但他甘愿忍受，他可是靠在门罗怀里的！！！鬼知道啥时候还能有这种好运气！！！<br/>
“工作很累吧，”门罗像个父亲一样说，这只能让谢伊硬的更厉害，“有胃病就更得注意身体了。晚饭可不能不吃，而且也不能乱吃垃圾食品，你昨晚是不是吃了披萨？”<br/>
“你怎么知道？”<br/>
“我看见你出来丢披萨盒了。吃那个一点也不好，谢伊，不如自己做饭吃。”<br/>
谢伊犹豫了一下。<br/>
“我觉得……我做饭可能会吃死自己，但是定披萨不会。”<br/>
门罗笑了起来，谢伊能感觉到他的胸腔在震动。“有那么夸张吗？”<br/>
“有，”谢伊垂头丧气地说，向意中人坦诚缺点也太叫人难过了，“难吃到没人敢吃，所以一直都是我的室友做饭。”<br/>
“这样，那你为什么没跟室友一起住呢？”<br/>
“……我们吵架了，”谢伊说，“我们不止是室友，也是一起长大的朋友，可是我们吵了有史以来最大的一架……他肯定恨透我了。”<br/>
门罗思考了一会儿。<br/>
“谢伊，你们能做这么久的朋友，那你们一定很在乎彼此，真正在乎对方的人不会真的生气的。”<br/>
“真的吗？”谢伊期望地看向他的脸，妈的他长的真叫人舒服，“我和连恩的关系不会完蛋吗？”<br/>
“才不会，但是得有人迈出第一步，”门罗说，“你可以试试联系他一下，他一定有担心你。”<br/>
“谢谢你，门罗先生。”<br/>
“你真客气，孩子，叫我乔治吧。那我先回去了，你好好睡觉，晚安。”<br/>
谢伊躺回枕头上，看着门罗收拾了碗离开。他有一种冲动，要请门罗留下。留下……留下干什么呢……做爱吗？也不一定，也许只是搂着谢伊，拍着他的背部轻声哄他睡觉。<br/>
我完了，我完了。</p><p>第二天早上谢伊出门前给连恩发了条短信：“我不会再在你刷牙时进卫生间尿尿了。”<br/>
他等了五分钟，但是没有回音。也许连恩正在做早饭，没有看手机。于是谢伊推开家门，不出意料地又看见门罗站在门前浇花。<br/>
“去上班？”门罗轻松愉快地说，“吃早饭了吗？”<br/>
“没有，”谢伊老老实实地说，“我本来想煮个面，但是起晚了，没做。”<br/>
门罗叹了口气，露出一个“我就知道”的表情，然后变魔术一样变出一个纸袋子塞进谢伊怀里。“胃病还不吃早饭，你真会作，”他抱怨说，“这个拿去路上吃吧。”<br/>
谢伊居然道谢都忘了，稀里糊涂地走了，那个纸袋子热气腾腾的捂在他心口上，就跟一束阳光一样。<br/>
那是他吃过的最好吃的鸡肉三明治。</p><p>连恩在差不多十点才回消息。谢伊正忙得晕头转向，但依然及时抓起了手机。<br/>
“你知道就好。不过我也不该那么吼你。霍普说你在她家住，所以我没问你。”<br/>
所以连恩并不是不担心他。谢伊美滋滋地笑了。然后手机又震了一下。<br/>
“什么时候回家？”<br/>
哦……<br/>
“现在不行，”谢伊噼里啪啦打字，“我跟你讲，我他妈遇到了真命天子。”<br/>
“？？？”<br/>
“你等着，我一定得把他弄到手。”<br/>
“……你又看上了哪位有妇之夫……”<br/>
“这次肯定不是！他没戴戒指，虽然有戒痕，我猜他离婚了！”<br/>
“……恕我直言你最好确认一下，谢伊。”<br/>
“当然了，我会找个机会打听的。脱单有望，脱单有望啊！”<br/>
“你别搞到最后被老男人包养了。”<br/>
“滚啦！不聊了海尔森在瞪我。”<br/>
“活该谁让你跳槽。”<br/>
“说得好像阿基里斯比他强似的……”</p><p>晚上谢伊回家时，又收到了一份爱心晚餐，虽然只是盘意面但也足以他感激涕零了。门罗坐在桌前监督他吃完，并禁止他喝啤酒，一滴都不行。谢伊一边惨叫“太残忍了”一边在心里乐开了花。<br/>
门罗的厨艺未免太精湛了，这样下去谢伊的舌头都得被养刁，再也吃不下连恩的猫食了。<br/>
“话说……”谢伊边吃边状似无意地说，“门罗先生，我还不知道你做什么工作呢。”<br/>
“叫我乔治就好了，”门罗温和地说，“我吗……我大概算是个作家吧。”<br/>
“作家……？”谢伊惊了一下。卧槽，要不要这么高端？<br/>
“只是个不入流的罢了，”门罗急忙说，“我的书都没人看，也就勉强养活我自己。不过这个工作也蛮适合我，天天在家里蹲着，养养花做做饭，看看电影。”<br/>
哦豁！<br/>
“你喜欢看电影吗？”谢伊兴致勃勃地说，“你有没有看新上的那一部动作片？”<br/>
“我大概知道你说的哪个，”门罗说，“我看了，但是对我来说，太肤浅了。”<br/>
那部“太肤浅了”的电影谢伊刷了他妈的没有五遍也有三遍了，而门罗居然说“太肤浅了”？而且这明显还是很温和的说法，说不定背地里门罗会和其他老头子一样，批判它为“流行垃圾”。<br/>
这真的是……<br/>
太棒了！！！！！！<br/>
谢伊脑子里已经完全浮现出门罗从身后紧紧拥抱着他，他们都赤身裸体，老男人一面揪着他的乳头，一面温柔地在他耳边说：“年轻人脑子里真是装满了那些流行垃圾，我想你不介意让我帮你把它们都操出去。”<br/>
不介意，绝对不介意！<br/>
“谢伊？”门罗犹豫地问，“怎么了？为什么在发呆？抱歉，你是不是很喜欢那部电影？我说的只是个人观点，其实从观影直观感受上讲，我觉得制作很精良，还是高于同期电影……”<br/>
“没事！”谢伊立刻说，“你不用道歉，这没什么，真的。我，我吃完了，你早点回去睡觉怎么样？你看，已经九点半了！”<br/>
门罗张了张嘴，收拾好了盘子站起来走了出去。谢伊与他互道晚安，看着他回家，然后赶紧关上门一溜烟进了卧室。<br/>
他躲在被窝底下狠狠地撸了三发。</p><p>第二天早上谢伊出门时没看见门罗浇花，也许他睡懒觉了。谢伊没多寻思，直接去上班了，当然他开了小差，掏出手机与连恩继续互发短信。<br/>
“他说我喜欢的电影太肤浅了。”<br/>
“？他欠揍？”<br/>
“我觉得他真是太——有内涵了！”<br/>
“操你妈你个双标狗，我说那电影不好看，你他妈还争得脸红脖子粗，他说电影不好看就是有内涵了？”<br/>
“嗯呢，我就是宇宙第一烂屁股双标狗。话说，他说他是个三流作家。”<br/>
“噗嗤，你还想勾搭作家？你文学课就没及格过，而且你一看书就打瞌睡。”<br/>
“那又怎样……这个职业显得他特别高大上，好想被说我肤浅的作家daddy操进床单啊。你说他会不会特别温柔地打我屁股？我觉得会，你是不知道他是多么温暖的一个人。”<br/>
“……鸡笼我拎来了你自己钻。”</p><p>今天的海尔森心情特别好，宽宏大量地放他们早下班。谢伊笑的嘴都快咧上天花板了，滋润地买了一块水果蛋糕回家，总不能一直白吃白喝人家吧，总要搞点回礼。<br/>
他一走近家门，隔壁就打开了门。门罗从里面走了出来。不知道怎么的，谢伊觉得他是专门在等自己下班。<br/>
“你今天回来真早。”<br/>
“哦，是啊，”谢伊举起手里的盒子，“这个给你。”<br/>
“送给我的吗？”门罗愉快地笑了，“谢谢你，谢伊，你实在太好了，我很久没吃蛋糕了。哦，水果蛋糕，我的最爱。”<br/>
“你喜欢就好。”<br/>
“对了，一起吃晚饭吧？”门罗微笑道，“你回来这么早，我想我们可以就在院子里来个BBQ？我的烧烤台很久没动了。我们可以烤牛肉，羊肉，鱼，还有香肠。”<br/>
“哦天哪，真的吗！感觉在过圣诞！但是……我好像每一顿饭都在吃你的……”<br/>
“你不是还给我们买了饭后点心吗？”门罗笑道。</p><p>谢伊很快搞定了烧烤台，看着门罗把肉类一样样放上去。天可怜见，怎么没人告诉谢伊门罗穿围裙的模样有这么好看？再这样下次谢伊可能会直接扑上去的。<br/>
他们吃的满嘴流油，烤多少吃多少，吃到天上的星星都闪亮的不行。真是奇了个怪了，谢伊一直以为BBQ都是一个味儿，但是门罗烤出来就是比别人口感好，有滋味。“像你这样的好男人，”谢伊打趣说，“姑娘们应该会趋之若鹜吧。”门罗只是微微一笑。<br/>
“话说……乔治，你一直没结婚吗？”坐在屋里吃那块水果蛋糕时谢伊试探地问，“我没看见你的太太，不过……你有戒印。”<br/>
门罗叹了口气。<br/>
“我太太已经去世了。”<br/>
哦……<br/>
好吧，谢伊开始有点愧疚了。从戒痕来看，那个女人肯定离开还没多久……而谢伊却在一门心思地研究怎么上门罗的床。<br/>
“我很遗憾，”他呐呐地说，“肯定是沉重的打击。”<br/>
“其实还好，都过去十年了。”<br/>
“……？十年？？？？但是你手上……”<br/>
“我今年才把戒指摘下来，”门罗解释说，“我……才刚刚决定重新开始生活。也不是说我一直走不出来，就只是……我觉得我始终没有离开那段关系。不过我已经想通了，是时候承认自己是个单身汉了，我摘了戒指，希望能有个新的开端。”<br/>
“这是好事，”谢伊由衷地说，“真的，很高兴你向前看了，你太太也会高兴的。”<br/>
“我想也是，我让她在天堂为我着急了十年，”门罗怀念地说，“她比我小十二岁，很年轻，很漂亮，嗓门很大，脾气也烈，我总是宠着她，跟宠女儿似的……真希望我那时候对她更好一些……我们结婚第三年她生病去世了，可我总也不忍心摘掉戒指。”<br/>
“后来也不是没有恋爱对象，但是就是觉得不合适，心里也忘不掉她，慢慢地一个人就习惯了。直到今年霍普小姐搬到这里做了我的邻居，”门罗笑道，“她对我说，我太太一定在天堂大骂我是个死脑筋呢。我觉得她说得对，是时候去试着接受新的关系了。”<br/>
“那……你有新关系了吗？”谢伊试探着问。门罗意味深长地看了他一眼。<br/>
“我想，快了吧。”<br/>
谢伊刷的一下低下头去，脸烧的像个火炉，心脏怦怦直跳，一下子就领悟了他的意思。<br/>
原来如此……原来谢伊那些暗搓搓的爱恋都没逃过他的眼睛……上帝啊行行好快来给我降降温不然我这个锅炉就要烧炸了。<br/>
“其实……”门罗犹豫不决，“今天晚上我主要是想跟你道歉……”<br/>
“道歉……？”<br/>
“我昨晚不该说那部电影肤浅的，”他诚恳地说，“任何人都不想听到自己喜欢的东西被贬低，我明白，那种话实在太冒失了。我发誓那句话没有任何鄙夷之情，实际上是我自己总对爆米花电影有所偏见，文学艺术作品本就该服务于人，只要能让人感到快乐，就没必要认为它肤浅，我很抱歉，我一直自诩是一个可以雅俗共赏的人，但是……”<br/>
眼看话题要飞到生活哲学与文学艺术上，谢伊急忙打断了他：“桥豆麻袋！你不用道歉的啊！我昨晚就说过我没生气！”<br/>
“是吗？但是……你急匆匆地让我回家了……”门罗不知所措地说，“我本以为我们会聊很久……”<br/>
“那不是因为生气！”<br/>
“那是因为什么？孩子，你身体不舒服？”<br/>
“也不是！我就是……我忙着办急事。”<br/>
“办急事？听着，谢伊，我很珍惜我们之间的……友谊，我不想让这件事敷衍过去，你得告诉我为什么你急匆匆地赶我走？你讨厌我？”<br/>
“怎么可能啊！”谢伊绝望地说，“别问了，好吗？”<br/>
“不好，”门罗严肃地说，“这影响到了我们关系的定位，你必须告诉我为什么。”<br/>
“天哪……”果真人无完人，这家伙真是过于执着了。<br/>
“谢伊，”门罗严肃地说，语气温柔中带着些许严厉，“听话！”<br/>
突然间谢伊被击中了。就是这个语气，这个充满了严厉却又温柔的语气，仿佛带了一些怒气，却对他还是那样爱护，故而无可奈何。Daddy要打屁股了……<br/>
“我我我我会听话的，”谢伊急促地说，“我保证，我保证。”<br/>
“谢伊？”<br/>
“我说真的！”他急急地说，“我百分百听话！你让我干什么都行，哪怕是吸你的屌。”<br/>
这话一出来，谢伊啪得一声捂住了自己的嘴。操，他说了什么？他这是找死。门罗听了会怎么想？知道住在自己旁边看起来人畜无害的年轻小伙子是个想吸邻居叔叔大屌的骚货，会让他产生什么反应？<br/>
“谢伊……”门罗很温柔地一字一句地说，“你刚才……是不是说……可以吸我的屌？”<br/>
他为啥要用那么温和文艺地语气说出这种话，不知道的还以为是在读柔情蜜意的情诗啊操！<br/>
“谢伊？孩子，我问问题时你要回答我，”门罗的语气里带了一些难以察觉的压迫感，“你是那么说了吗？”<br/>
“是，是的，”谢伊结结巴巴地说，他的阴茎在紧身牛仔裤里硬了起来，门罗肯定能看见，“我是那么说了，先生。”<br/>
“很好，”门罗伸手抚摸着他的头发，“真是个乖孩子。”<br/>
谢伊差点儿射裤子里。<br/>
“现在，”门罗平静地说，“吸daddy的屌。”<br/>
谢伊扑通一声跪了下来。</p><p>他们肢体交缠着，躺在门罗家的那张大床上。恭喜谢伊吧，他终于爬上来了。<br/>
快感的余韵让谢伊似睡非睡，但他拼命地撑起眼皮免得自己在如此幸福的时刻睡着。门罗的怀抱异常温暖，就好像婴儿回到了子宫里一样安全。<br/>
“所以，”门罗若有所思，“昨晚你到底为什么赶我走？”<br/>
“……办急事。”<br/>
“什么急事？”<br/>
“撸管，”谢伊老老实实地说，“我射了三次，腿都软了。”<br/>
“啊？”门罗诧异地笑了起来，“你这孩子……真是的，我又没有在意面里下春药。”<br/>
“你哪儿还用下春药，”谢伊叹了口气，“你自己就是烈性春药，真是馋死我了。”<br/>
“看出来了，你刚才叫的超大声。”门罗逗他说，“这个床单算是完蛋了，你昨天都撸了三次怎么还能射这么多？”<br/>
“你的错呗。”谢伊嘟嘟囔囔地缩进他怀里。门罗亲吻着他的额头。<br/>
“孩子，我想跟你说清楚，”门罗犹豫道，“我知道我们进展有点儿快，但是……我想告诉你，我是认真的……”<br/>
“我也是，”谢伊立刻说，“我也是，真的，哪怕你现在要跟我求婚，我都会毫不犹豫的拽着你去领结婚证。”<br/>
门罗大笑了起来。<br/>
“真不知道我怎么会遇见你这么可爱的孩子。”他充满喜爱地说。谢伊马上沉浸在他的喜爱中了。<br/>
“你可以一直在我这里住，”门罗咬着他的耳朵，“我可以照顾你，给你做饭，开车送你去上班，考虑一下？我这里可不用交房租，只要你在床上乖乖的……”<br/>
“你知不知道你看起来太正经了所以现在说这些话显得很流氓啊，”谢伊脸又红了，“不过……我喜欢……话说我搬过来，连恩可怎么办……”<br/>
“哦，这个，”门罗意有所指地说，“我觉得你的好朋友早晚也会到这边来的。”<br/>
“？”<br/>
谢伊的疑惑总有一天会解开的——比如在连恩与霍普的婚礼上，不过这都是后话。现在他幸福地躺在门罗怀里，享受一偿所愿的快乐。等霍普回来，肯定会惊掉下巴。门罗拍着他的背，哄他睡觉，但是谢伊不肯睡，他咬着爱人的耳朵要求再来一次。自然啦，我们都知道，门罗先生对谢伊向来有求必应。<br/>
因为门罗先生是全天下最好的邻居。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>